User blog:THEJJRAT/jacket and friend
Now, this is a story all about how, My life got flipped-turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute, Just sit right there. I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Arabia. In west-Earth born and raised, On the playground was where I spent most of my days. Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool, And all doing some killing Jedi scum outside of the school. When a couple of Bonnies guys who were up to no good, Started making trouble in my neighborhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, She said 'You're movin' with Raven and Booty Fog to Arabia'. I begged and pleaded with her day after day, But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way. She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket. I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'. First class, yo this is bad, Drinking beer out of a champagne glass. Is this what the people of Arabia living like? Hmmmmm this might be alright. But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that, Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat? I don't think so I'll see when I get there, I hope they're prepared for the prince of Arabia. Well, the blimp landed and when I came out, There was a dude who like a cop - there with the Darth Revan name out. I ain't trying to get arrested yet, I just got here, I used my the Force powers and - like lightning, disappeared. Then whistled for a cab and when it came near, The license plate said fresh and it had bag of lightsaber crystals in the mirror. If anything I could say that this cab was rare, But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, home to Arabia' I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8, And I yelled to the Bonnie 'Yo home smell ya later' I looked at my kingdom, I was finally there, To sit on my throne as the Prince of Arabia. We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time. One night Darth Revan had been drinking too much gin & tonic. He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much. Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking. Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist! This one was evil! Darth Revan ran to stranger and hit them, it was Bonnie! "How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!" "Yes, we fight now!" No Darth Revan screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt! Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on she. "Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!" "My friend! said Darth Revan, you are a man!" he said and saying he did! "Yes" he said and he looked with love towards Darth Revan, I am also your father." "but I thought Bonnie was that?" "Yes, and we conceived you together, so we are both :D" "Oh that is good" said Darth Revan "No it is not! Mahaha!!. You see i must kill you to complete my mothers brief history of time by steven hawkings legacy!" "But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset. My name is Booty Fog. From the moment I was born, I remembered I was trained as an assassin. It was tough, but my master was a stern but just master. Still, sometimes I would lay awake in bed and hope that one day, I would find my parents and that we could be a family together again. My master told me that if I survive my first mission, he would help me find my parents. And so I did my first mission (it was easily, it only required me to kill a family of two with a carbomb). And so my master tried to find my parents. But they were already dead. I realized I was all alone in the world. I was all alone now, I thought back to happier times... ...but it didn't change the fact I was now alone. All alone. All alone except me and my master. My master's organisation was employed by an illustrious person: Big Smoke. And one day I came back from school. I came into the assassin's farmhouse "Master," I said, "I'm sooo tired of having to go to school. Everyone's a poser there." "Hush, little child," he said, "I have a new mission for you!" "Oooh great!" I said with joy, "I'll get right on it!" "It is very simple," the master said as he showed me the map of the cave I had to infiltrate. "First, you need to say a passphrase to a guard there. When he says Ecclesiastes, you say Like Father Like Son." "Alright I can do that," I said as I wrote it down. "And then you need to sneak through the hallways, into the kitchen where a maid has prepared a poisonous Absinth. "Right, easy," I said. "And then you need to give it to the President, and then it will kill him." "The President?! I said surprised. "Yes, we are contracted to kill the President." "But President Raven is a great president!" "Hush little boy. You have been trained as an assassin to kill people. This must be done." "Ok Master," I said in great turmoil. Because the Master didnt know that... in fact.... I was in love with Raven Arriving at the mysterious shack, Darth Revan found that there was an item laying on the table in the shack. Around the shack was a mysterious circle drawn in crayon. "Be careful" said Booty Fog who as usually was cowardly squatting behind Darth Revan. Darth Revan carefully manuvred into the shack and on his tiptoes and scuttled forward. The floorboards beneath his feet croaked and Darth Revan could hear a loud hummer coming from the table. There the bag of lightsaber crystals laid. Right there for his taking. But Darth Revan was clever. Darth Revan knew it was a trap! So Darth Revan said to Booty Fog, "Why don't you take it, it looks safe." And Booty Fog was like "Oh, well, if you're sure, I will!" Darth Revan slowly paced backwards and let him to do the taking. Darth Revan knew that if it was a trap, Booty Fog would be triggering it. And then Bonnie would get him, but not him. Darth Revan knew Booty Fog wouldn't mind sacrifcing himself for him. He always said that. But forutnately when Booty Fog grabbed the bag of lightsaber crystals, nothing happened. Except they were cowardly attacked by knight's! They hoped into the shack and fired shurikons at them, but they managed the dodge them quite well (by hiding behind eachother). They then sneaked away by using the furniture and table as cover for them. But now with the bag of lightsaber crystals in their hands, they could take Bonnie straight on! credits http://sparks220stars.deviantart.com/art/Raven-612582886 https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=868476242 http://renaissanciing.tumblr.com/post/152190813359/someone-made-a-post-about-how-revan-would-say Category:Blog posts